Brothers
by livy bear
Summary: Who was really the first to greet Sirius in the afterlife?


It was almost as if floating. This peaceful, weightless feeling he hadn't experienced for decades. It was like floating on the Black Lake in spring just after exams, when nothing was left to cause any stress. Sirius' limbs were splayed wide for a moment before stumbling roughly on... what _was_ he standing on? It certainly wasn't the stone floor in the Ministry of Magic, nor was it the floor in 12 Grimmauld Place. It was bright, shining white-actually everything was.

"Sirius!"

His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and he saw a man with short black hair running to him. The expression on his face was a mix between remorse, joy, and fear.

It took a moment for Sirius to respond. "...Regulus?"

Regulus nodded.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

He nodded again.

Right. Brilliant. Sirius had just failed James _again_ by leaving Harry alone to defend himself. Alright, not all by himself. He still had Moony, but what kind of godfather was he? Twelve years in Azkaban, and barely two and a half actually helping Harry. His thoughts spiraled farther and farther downwards, until a hand clapped on his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up, Sirius." Regulus urged, gently. "It's not like he's about to run off and become a Death Eater."

"Like some people." He replied bitterly.

Regulus flinched. "I want to explain something-"

"What are you even doing here?" Sirius shouted, suddenly realizing how odd it was that Regulus of all people would be greeting him. Where was Prongs? Where was Lily? Fuck, he'd even settle for McKinnon. "Why the fuck have I got to be greeted by the golden child? Is Mother coming to yell at me next?"

"Sirius, I was an idiot-"

"Bloody right you were!" He spat. "No way to fix it now. We're all dead."

"But I-"

"Why don't you leave me the hell alone, huh?"

"Sirius, please-"

"Fuck off,"

"I just want to explain-"

"You made your choices. So did I."

"Please-"

"No-"

"I just need-"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Sirius Black," The new voice cut in to the shouting. She was standing right behind him, looking at him in the scolding way only a mother could.

"Lily," Sirius' voice cracked. Just behind her stood James, arms crossed, and disapproval radiating from the both of them. He could ignore their looks for the time. Just to be able to drink in their features like a starving man at Christmas dinner was a gift he never thought he'd receive. They looked the exact same as when he had found them dead fourteen years ago. But also completely different. They were happier. There was a weightlessness to them Sirius supposed he now possessed as well.

"You got old, mate." James commented, stern expression slipping if only for a moment.

Sirius swallowed the uncomfortable feeling in his throat. "I wish I could say the same."

Lily put a hand out to stop her husband from embracing his friend. "Sirius, Regulus needs to tell you something, and you're going to listen. When you are done listening, come find us." Her expression softened. "We won't be far."

"See you later." James waved once, walking off hand-in-hand with Lily.

Sirius blinked back against the tears threatening to fall. With a deep breath, he turned to face Regulus. Taking the cue, he began to speak. He told Sirius all about how he began to doubt 'the cause' more and more with every death. The whole thing had never really been for him, and he'd almost deserted multiple times before wimping out. Then he had found out the plans Voldemort had made to make horcruxes. That had been the last straw. The movement could have easily died when Voldemort had, but if he were immortal it never would. The suffering would never end.

"So I tried to destroy it, and when I couldn't I hid it." Regulus finished. "And the he killed me like I knew he would."

Sirius just stared at his brother. His unbelievably brave brother, who had finally made the right choice at the cost of his own life. The brother Sirius had pushed away and scorned, thinking he could never change. It all seemed so stupid now.

Fuck fighting back the tears. Regulus had given up so much for a real reason, not just out of what he deemed as bravery. So Sirius let the tears fall, reaching out and yanking his little brother into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I forgive you."

This was the mantra that Sirius repeated into Regulus ear as he gripped him tightly. Regulus responded in kind, taking comfort from his brother's presence for the first time since their childhood. It felt _so damn good_.

"C'mon, Reg," Sirius said, the familiar nickname slipping out easily. He backed away, and then threw an arm around the other's neck, rubbing his knuckles to Regulus' scull playfully. "Let's go find James and Lily."

And the two brothers went, reunited again.


End file.
